Give her time
by chocolate-thief
Summary: Another Jenry story sorry if you don't ship them. Jo and Henry's relationship begins to progress, but what problems and ghosts could stand in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**So I was bored and decided to start another story... I know it's a little short but yeah. Hope you like it!**

Henry frowned as he held the door open for Jo as she carried her suitcase past him into the shop.

 _What is she doing here? What happened to her trip?_

'Shouldn't you be on a plane by now, Detective?' He asked, smiling at her. Jo blushed and stammered for words.

'I, uh, I decided that I didn't want to, um, go.' Henry tipped his head on the side, studying Jo.

'You didn't want to go?'

'With Isaac.' She clarified, looking at her hands, before raising her head to look at Henry. 'I didn't want to go, with Isaac.' She held Henry's gaze, watching his emotions flit across his face. Confusion, worry, and… and she didn't see what emotion would come next because she was stepping closer to Henry, closing her eyes and moving her lips closer to his.

She sighed in satisfaction as she felt his lips on hers, his hands coming to rest on her hips, pulling her closer. Jo raised her own arms, one hand landing on his shoulder and the other running through his hair.

Henry was lost in the moment, enjoying Jo's lips on his. He had wanted this since he first met her. He felt her hands move up to rest on his shoulder and play with his hair. He let out as small moan, the action reminding him of… safety, for some reason, although he couldn't work out why. Then he remembered.

 _Jo's hand in my hair, that's what Abigail did. That's what she did, how she held me after she discovered my secret. My secret! Jo doesn't know yet. I can't… I can't do this to her, she doesn't know the real me…_

He pulled away sharply, and Jo's eyes flew open.

 _What happened?_ She asked herself, _why doesn't he want to kiss me? I thought he was enjoying it?_

'Henry?' She questioned, her eyes filled with questions.

'I, uh, I…' He stammered, looking around the shop, not meeting her eyes. He turned to face the other way, eyes flickering over antiques, coming to rest on the stairs leading to the apartment.

 _He's looking for a way out._ Jo's brain told her. 'Henry, what is it?' Finally he met her eyes, and he sighed deeply.

'Look, Jo. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you. There's stuff you don't know…' He trailed off, and Jo's eyes narrowed.

'Are you seeing someone else? Is that it?' Henry's mouth dropped open and he saw the hurt in Jo's eyes.

'No! Jo, I'm not seeing anyone else, it's something else.' Henry reached out to take her hand, but Jo stepped back, pulling her hand away.

'Then what is it, Henry? Cos that's sure as hell what it looks like. You can tell me, you know. You're allowed to be seeing someone else…' She bit back a sob. 'You don't have to keep it secret from me.' Henry stiffened at that.

 _If only she knew what I was actually keeping secret._ He thought. 'Jo, why don't we go have seat in the lounge, and I can explain.' She shook her head, still sobbing.

'No, you don't have to do that.'

'Jo-' Henry began, but he was interrupted by Abe entering the shop.

'Henry! You'll never guess what!' He noticed Jo. 'Oh, hey Jo, how are yo- what's wrong?!' Jo shook her head.

'It's nothing, I was just going. Night Abe.' She picked up her suitcase and Abe held the door open for her. When she was gone, he turned to Henry.

'What happened?'

'She kissed me, and I kissed her back for a while before… I just couldn't, Abraham. She doesn't know my secret yet, plus she just broke up from her boyfriend and she is still grieving from her husband's death.' Henry explained. Abe nodded.

'And if you have a relationship with her you want it to be when she knows about your condition but still accepts you.'

'Exactly.' Henry agreed. He began pacing. 'But now she thinks I'm seeing someone else and she doesn't want me to explain. What if I've lost her, Abraham? I have to explain to her somehow, but how can I if she doesn't want to hear it?'

'Give her some time, Pops. You guys will be fine.'

 **So yeah that's chapter one let me now if you guys liked it and if I should continue :).**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this story will be continued! Hope you enjoy this update :)**

Henry spent the next morning in the morgue, trying to build up the courage to go upstairs and talk to Jo. He was sitting in his office eating his lunch when Lucas decided to speak up.

'Hey, Doc? You all right? You've been really quiet all morning.' Henry opened his mouth to tell Lucas to mind his own business but shut it again before saying anything. His awkward assistant could be annoying sometimes, but he always meant well.

'I had a fight with Jo.' Lucas' mouth dropped open, and Henry glared at him. 'Is there a problem?' Lucas blinked before replying.

'I didn't think you would actually tell me. Wow, ok, this is a big moment- Hey; don't look at me like that! Ok, ok, ok. I think you should just go and talk to her.'

'Now?'

'No next week.' Lucas replied in a sarcastic voice. 'Yes, now!' Henry stood, picking the napkin up off his lap.

'I'll go now.' He said. 'She'll probably be taking her lunch break.

'Lieutenant, have you seen Jo, she's not at her desk?' Henry asked about 5 minutes later as he saw her walk past Jo's desk where he was standing.

'She and Hanson went out to take another look at the crime scene. I suggested they take you, actually, but she said it was ok. Hanson tells me Jo told him you two had a fight or something?'

'Yes.' Henry sighed. 'She wanted a relationship but I said I needed to tell her something first, and she took it as I was seeing someone else.' He grabbed a small note book and pen off Jo's desk and a pen and wrote her a quick note. 'Thanks, Lieutenant.' He said over his shoulder as he headed for the lift. When he had gone, Lt Reece picked up the note and smiled sadly as she read it;

 ** _Jo,_**

 ** _We need to talk._**

 ** _It's not what you think, trust me._**

 ** _Come round after work, anytime is good._**

 ** _You mean so much to me, and I cannot stand it if you are upset._**

 ** _You have no idea how much I want a relationship with you,_**

 ** _there is just something I need to tell you before you decide_**

 ** _if you want a relationship with me._**

 ** _Henry_**

 _Sounds like Henry really likes her._ She thought as she placed the note back on Jo's desk and walked back to her office. _I wonder what he wants to tell her. Must be pretty big if he thinks it could ruin the relationship._

Jo gave a big sigh as she dropped into her seat back at the precinct. She and Hanson had found nothing new at the crime scene, and all she had that she didn't have before was a headache. Jo stacked a few folders on her desk and put them next to a tall stack of paper work.

 _Great._ She thought, staring at it. _Nothing like paperwork to cheer a person up._

She was reaching for the top piece of paper when she noticed Henry's note next to her computer. Picking it up, Jo read it once, twice, three times.

 _What is it he is so desperate to tell me?_ She dropped it back onto the desk, rubbing her head. Looking up, Jo saw Lt Reece watching her from her office. As she watched the Lieutenant began walking over towards her.

'Are you going to go?' She asked. 'Henry's come up twice since leaving that note on your desk to see if you were back. Eventually I told him just to wait and give you a chance.' Jo nodded thoughtfully.

'I think I'll go.' She said. 'Give him a chance to explain.'

'Good.' Lt Reece smiled at her. 'I think you two would be good together.'

Henry and Abe sat in the lounge waiting to see if Jo would come, drinking a glass of wine each. They were sitting in a peaceful quietness when Henry suddenly remembered something Abe had said the other night.

'Abraham, you were going to tell me something yesterday, but you got distracted with my problems. What was it you were going to tell me?' Abe's face dropped momentarily before he smiled sadly.

'I found Mom. She was living under an alias.' Henry's mouth dropped, and his eyes widened.

'Abraham, this is great news! Where is she?'

'I found out where she worked. She hasn't worked there for a while, but they had her address on record. She lives out in Tarrytown.' Abraham told Henry, whose eyes lit up.

'Why don't we go tomorrow? See if she still lives there.' He suggested. Abraham nodded.

'Sounds good. Maybe we even see if Jo wants to come-' Henry cut him off.

'No. Sorry Abraham, but I think that this is something we need to do. Just us.' Abraham took a sip of his drink.

'I guess you're right. Who says she'll even want to talk to you after you tell her.' Henry frowned at his son.

'Thanks for the positivity-' He was interrupted by a knock on the shop door. Abraham stood up, stretching.

'Sounds like Jo's here. Want me to get the door?'

'No thanks, I've got it.' Henry put his drink down on the coffee table before standing and making his way down the stairs to the shop.

'Good evening Detective.' He smiled at Jo as he held the door open for her.

'Hey Henry.' She gave him a small smile back as she followed him upstairs to the lounge. 'Hi Abe.'

'Jo.' Abraham greeted her. 'Would you like a drink?'

'I shouldn't. But I would like to talk.' She gave Henry a pointed look, referring to his note. He swallowed, looking at Abe who smiled, saying;

'I'll leave you to it then. Make sure you tell her everything, Henry.' And with that he was gone, leaving Henry and Jo alone. Henry sat down on the couch, picking up his drink from earlier.

'You'll have to bear with me, Jo. It's been a while since I told anyone this story.'

 **So whatcha think? Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here ya go guys I finished chapter 3! Hope you like it :)**

Jo was silent while Henry told his story, and remained silent after he had finished. So silent in fact, that Henry became worried.

'Jo?' She looked up from her hands. 'Do you believe me?' She sighed.

'I don't know what to believe. It explains a lot, like why you have no self-preservation, but being immortal, it's not possible.'

'I can give you a demonstration if you wish.' Henry offered. Jo's eyes widened.

'You mean, like die in front of me?' Henry inclined his head.

'Precisely. Abigail knew of my condition, but she did witness one of my deaths.' His offer hung in the end. Jo shook her head.

'No. NO! Henry… I-I don't know- It's not… This is not happening, ok?!' She stood up and began pacing, her voice rising. 'You did not just offer to-to kill yourself!' She sank back onto a chair. 'Oh my god, what do I do?' Henry remained silent, giving her some space. Eventually she looked up.

'Henry, I need- I just need some time.' Jo stood up and began making her way towards the stairs. Henry also jumped up, worried.

'Jo? Where are you going?'

'Home, Henry. It's been a long day and I just need some time to think.' His shoulders sagged.

'I'll see you later, then. And Jo, please don't tell anyone.' He called after her, and she turned momentarily.

'I'll see you tomorrow, Henry.'

The next morning Jo walked into the precinct to see Hanson arguing on the phone with his wife. When he hung up she went up to him.

'That, was amazing.' He turned to her.

'Seriously Jo, why are you here? I only took time off because you were going to be off too. What happened to Paris?' Hanson studied her while she fumbled for an answer.

'It fell through.'

'The trip or the relationship?' Hanson asked.

'Both. Go and have fun on your trip. Henry and I'll hold up the fort here.' Hanson paused, mid-way through gathering up his stuff.

'You haven't heard?'

Seconds later Jo was in the morgue, talking to Lucas.

'Gone? Gone where?' She demanded.

'I dunno. Big guy said he needed a personal day.' He continued carrying human organs around the lab.

'Hey, Lucas!' She raised her voice a little. 'Did he say why?'

'Just because I'm now Henry's best friend doesn't mean I know everything.'

'LUCAS!'

'What? Ok, ok sorry don't look at me like that! He's gone to Tarrytown with Abe to look for his missing mother or something.'

'Henry's mother?'

'Abe's.' He answered. Jo opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the phone on the desk ringing.

'Lucas Wahl speaking…yes…ok…I'll tell her…Bye.' He replaced the phone and turned to her.

'Lieutenant Reece said to tell you there was a body just found in Tarrytown. The local sheriffs are there, but Henry and Abe found the body and they think it's Abe's mom. Lt Reece wants the NYPD there.'

'Hey Henry.' Jo walked up to him and Abe. 'Hi Abe.' Abe blinked, turning to face her.

'Oh, hey Jo. Thanks for coming.'

'No problem.' She replied. 'So what's going on here?'

'Henry discovered some bones. We think…think they're Mom's.' Abe explained, tears brimming in his eyes.

'Oh. I'm sorry.' Jo looked down. She could feel Henry watching her but wasn't ready to speak to him after the night before. She hadn't decided what she was going to do yet, if she believed him. It wasn't until they had returned to the precinct, dropping of Abe on the way, and set the bones out on a table in the morgue, that they spoke.

Henry and Lucas had decided to examine the bones then next morning as it was getting late and Henry was anxious to get home to Abe. Lucas had already left, and Jo was just turning to go when Henry spoke.

'Jo, can you just wait a minute, please.'

 _Damn._ She signed to herself, before turning back to face him, putting a smile on her face,

'Sure, why?'

'I wanted to talk to you. You know how I told you of my condition yesterday?' Jo nodded warily. 'I never fully explained how I knew Abe. He's my son.' Jo carefully schooled her features.

'Really?' She asked. Henry nodded.

'Abigail and I adopted him after the war in 1945.' Jo nodded as if interested, but suddenly a thought pooped into her head.

'Wait. If you are Abe's father, and today he was looking for his mother, then, the bones…' She trailed off, looking at the skeleton on the table behind her.

'Yes.' Henry said quietly. 'That is possibly Abigail.'

'I'm so sorry.' Jo offered her condolences automatically before flinching a little as she realised that, for a moment, she had believed Henry. There was no way he was Abe's father, Abe was double Henry's age.

'I'm sorry, Henry, but it's late, and I still haven't gotten my head around all of this… can we talk tomorrow?'

'Sure.' Henry said. 'Night Detective.' He watched her walk out of the morgue.

'See you tomorrow, Henry.' She called over her shoulder

'Morning, Lieu.' Jo walked into her office the next morning.

'Morning Detective.' Lt Reece replied. 'I had a call from Dr Morgan this morning, asking me to tell you that he won't be coming in today, but he'll call you later. Is there something between you two?'

'No.' Jo sighed. 'Actually, I wanted to talk to you about Henry…' The lieutenant was quiet while Jo explained everything Henry had said.

'Good on you for telling me, Detective.' The lieutenant picked up the phone. 'It took a lot of courage to tell me; especially since you two are good friends.' Jo smiled sadly, watching Lt Reece order a medical team to go to Henry's shop and pick him up before bringing him back to the precinct.

'We'll work out what we are going to do with him afterwards, but it'll probably be Bellevue, or another psychiatric hospital.' Jo nodded.

'Ok.' She said.

 _You did the right think._ She told herself. _That was the right thing to do._

She was sitting at her desk trying to concentrate on paperwork when the lieutenant walked up to her 15 minutes later.

'He wasn't there.' Jo's eyes widened.

'What do you mean?'

'He and Abe are gone. They found a note addressed to you, though. They're bringing it back now.'

 **Ok so I'm thinking one more chapter to wrap it all up, what do you think? Finish it with one more chapter or drag it out a bit longer- I'm sure I can come up with something else to happen... So yeah, did you like it? Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Did ya like the ending of the last chapter?! I liked it :) Here's chapter 4:**

Jo sat at her desk, holding the note. Hanson and Lt Reece had said they would give her some space while she read the note, but she could feel them watching her. Sure enough, when she turned around Jo saw Hanson quickly look away. Shaking her head and smiling a little she turned back to the note. Her smile faded as she studied it, knowing that she wasn't going to like whatever it said. With shaking fingers she opened the envelope and began reading the letter within.

 ** _Jo,_**

 ** _I know you didn't believe me when I told you my story, I could see it in your eyes._**

 ** _I've been alive for so long and seen so many different things. I can read people, tell when they lie._**

 ** _Whenever I brought the subject of my condition up you would hesitate for a second,but long enough for me to notice._**

 ** _Abe and I have left town. We've done this many times in the past, and I daresay this will be the last time._**

 ** _You are one of the few people I have opened up to during my time with the NYPD, and I will miss you._**

 ** _Please don't tell anyone anything I have told you, and don't show anyone this letter._**

 ** _I hope to see you again someday._**

 ** _Yours forever,_**

 ** _Henry Morgan_**

Jo held the letter in her hand.

 _Damn it Henry._ She thought, _You know my every thought._ Then she sighed. _Maybe if I had hid my thoughts better we wouldn't be in this mess right now. Maybe he wouldn't have run._

Standing, she made her way over to where Hanson and the Lieutenant were standing, watching her. Silently, Jo held out the letter and waited while they read it. When at last Hanson looked up she gave a sad smile.

'Now what?'

'I hate it when you're in a bad mood.' Abe muttered, looking at Henry who was sitting opposite him in the train compartment.

'I'm not in a bad mood.' Henry replied, looking out the window to avoid eye contact with his son. 'I'm simply slightly upset about leaving New York.' Abe rolled his eyes.

'Upset is an understatement.' He grumbled. Henry ignored him. Leaving was always hard, and he hated it. Hated leaving the friends he had made, simply to disappear without a trace. He sighed.

'I'm going to miss Jo. We grew quiet close over the last few months.' Abe grunted in agreement, before speaking.

'I always imagined you too getting together, you know. After you told her about your condition of course.' Henry gave a bitter laugh.

'Well look how that turned out.' He lapsed back into silence, alone with his thoughts.

 _I should have insisted on showing her. Then she would have believed me. We could have still been something._ Henry sat upright as a thought occurred to him.

'What? What is it?' Abe asked, leaning forward on his seat. Henry grinned at him.

'I have an idea that means we might not have to leave New York.' Abe's eyes widened and he grinned back at his dad.

'Well go on then, shoot!'

'It is my expectation that Jo has probably read the note by now and hopefully has not told anyone, as I asked her to. What if I go to her house tonight and prove to her that what I say is true? If she sees me disappear, then she has to believe me. Then she knows my secret and we can stay in New York.' Abe's grin widened.

'That's a great plan! If we get off at the next stop we can be back in New York by 8pm.' Henry nodded thoughtfully.

'Jo should be home by then.'

Lieutenant Reece had sent Jo home early after she had read the letter from Henry. When Jo had protested Hanson had sided with the lieutenant, saying she should get some rest, and that they could start investigating Henry's whereabouts in the morning. When the knock on her door came at about 8.30 that evening, she thought perhaps it was Hanson coming to see how she was. But she was not expecting who it really was.

'He-Henry! What are you doing here? What is going on?' He shuffled from one foot to another in front of her, looking uncomfortable.

'May I come in? Then I will explain everything.' Jo stepped back, holding the door open.

'Sure. But then you'd better get explaining. And where is Abe? This morning you were just… gone. Both of you.'

'Abraham is back at the shop.' Henry lied smoothly. He was not about to tell her where Abe really was; parked at the river waiting for Henry to reappear after demonstrating to Jo that he really was immortal.

Jo led the way into her lounge took a seat. Henry remained standing.

'I'm sorry, Jo. I didn't come here to explain.' She frowned.

 _What did he mean?_ She asked herself. _Why else would he be here?_ Her eyes flickered to where her phone sat on the side table. _I should call Lt Reece and Hanson._ She thought. _Get them to come and take Henry back to the precinct before anything bad happens to him._

'Why are you here, then?' She asked, standing and beginning to move towards the table.

'I am here to show you that my story is real.' Henry noticed her looking at her phone, and before Jo could react had lunged towards it, picking it up.

'You have to trust me, Jo. I am going to die in front of you, and then disappear. You can't call anyone. Abe is waiting for me at the river. He will bring me back here afterwards, and then we can talk.' Jo froze.

'Henry-' she began to say, but stopped when he pulled out a knife from inside his jacket.

'I'm sorry Jo.' He said, slitting his throat. Henry fell to the floor, dropping the knife and Jo's phone. Jo dived towards it, but before she could call anyone Henry's body disappeared. She stumbled backwards, away from where his body had been, crashing into the couch.

 _What the hell?!_ She stared at the spot where he had been, hyperventilating. _Think, Jo, think!_ She told herself. _Henry said he would return, you just have to wait._ She looked around the room before moving to the kitchen. _I think I'll wait with a drink._

 **So my plan for one more chapter has changed. This time there really will only be one more! Hopefully I'll have it up before school starts again next week. See ya (figuratively) next time! And don't forget to review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**School starts again tomorrow and I have an internal (exam) this week so it may be a while until I update again... Sorry :( On a happier note, here is the latest chapter!**

When Henry and Abe arrived back at Jo's house around half an hour later they found her sitting curled up on the couch, nursing a glass of scotch.

'Jo?' Henry knelt by the couch so he was at eye level for her. She looked up from her drink and her red eyes met his.

'What th-the hell, Henry?' She asked, voice shaking. 'What the hell was that?' Henry gave a lopsided smile.

'That's what always happens when I die. I disappear and reappear in the river.'

'Naked.' Jo added quietly. Henry gave a small laugh.

'Yes, unfortunately.' Jo looked down and took a sip of her drink. She could feel the curiosity rising in her.

'Tell me everything, Henry. Why are you like this?' She asked, looking at him as he stood and moved to sit on the couch next to her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Abe leave the room.

'Everything I told you before is true.' Henry shrugged. 'I don't know why am like this. I was shot while on a boat and the captain threw me overboard. Next thing I knew I woke up in the water naked. Ever since then whenever I die that's what happens.' Jo nodded and went to ask another question but a thought suddenly occurred to her.

'Everything you told me is true. That means those bones you found really are your wife's.' She felt Henry stiffen next to her.

'Possibly.' He said. 'I haven't examined them yet. They could be someone else's. But if they aren't Abigail's…' The rest of his sentence hung in the air between them before Jo finished it.

'Then you still don't know what happened to her.' Henry nodded sadly.

'You must have really loved her.' Jo said, turning to face Henry. 'I still can't believe you've only had one wife, and yet you've been alive for over 200 years.' Henry looked uncomfortable.

'There is one other part of the story I haven't told you yet. When I finally made it back to England after I died the first time, I didn't just begin my life again like I said. I went back to my wife.'

'So you did have another wife.' Jo said slowly, studying Henry's. She watched the emotions flicker across his face; love, sadness, fear and pain.

'She was called Nora.' He said quietly, not looking at Jo. 'We were married before I died. When I made it back to her she thought it was a miracle, but after a while she began asking about my scar. I told her the story, and was going to show her, but she said she believed me. The next day she sent me to the asylum.' Jo was silent.

 _Poor Henry._ She thought. _I can only imagine how hard that would have been._

After a while Henry looked up.

'But that was a long time ago now. Anyway, now that you know of my secret, Abraham and I don't need to leave town. I can continue working at the OCME and,' He looked at Jo questionably, 'perhaps we can be something, if you're willing to look past the whole _I'm 200 years older than you and never die_ part.' Jo looked away, biting her lip.

 _How do I tell him I already told people?_ She asked herself. Henry noticed the unsureness in her face, and his heart skipped a beat.

'Jo? What is it?' He asked, already sure of what she was going to say. When she still didn't say anything he answered for her. 'You told someone, didn't you?' Jo nodded.

'I'm sorry but I just didn't know what to do. I was…' _I was scared, and I had no idea what was going on. You were the one I could rely on, the sensible and reliable one, and then you told me you couldn't die._ '…I was worried about you.' Henry gave her a look, almost as if he knew there was more she was not saying.

'I'm sorry, Henry. What are you going to do know? Please don't leave. We can work something out…' Jo trailed off, looking at Henry hopefully. She wasn't sure why, but she needed him to stay. Henry opened his mouth to speak and Jo held her breath, sure he was going to deliver his verdict on whether he would stay or go.

 _Please stay, please stay._ Jo begged in her head, prepared to hear him say he had to leave. But all he said was;

'Who? Who did you tell?'

'Oh, ummm…' Jo scrambled for her train of thought. 'Just Lt Reece and Hanson.'

'Good.' Henry sighed. 'I can handle them.' He turned to Jo.

'I will stay. I'll need to talk to the Lieutenant and Detective Hanson, and give them a demonstration of my condition, but them knowing may be a good thing. It will mean I don't have to keep my curse a secret around them.'

 _Yes!_ Jo yelled to herself, leaning in to hug Henry. She wasn't sure when, but somewhere in between when she had first walked into the morgue all those months ago and now she had come to love him.

'-I reappear in the water.' Henry finished telling Lt Reece and Hanson the next day. 'It's a curse I have to live with forever.'

'Are you ok Dr Morgan?' Lt Recce asked. She didn't give him time to answer but turned to Jo angrily. 'Detective, you are the one who brought this to my attention. You are the one who showed me the letter he left you the other day. You are the one who was concerned about Dr Morgan, and you are the one who called both Detective Hanson and I to your house, promising us an explanation. I don't know what you think an explanation is, but that was not one. I could have called for backup to come and detain Dr Morgan, but I trusted you to give me an explanation.' Hanson nodded in agreement, looking at Jo who swallowed nervously, before turning to face Henry.

'It's time.' She said, and he nodded.

'I hate dying.' He replied, reaching into his coat pocket for where he had slipped a syringe filled with poison.

After he had decided to tell the others, he and Jo had sent Abe back to the shop to grab some poison. 'If I'm going to die again today, it's going to be a quick death.' Henry had said.

He drew out the syringe, and before anyone could react had injected the poison within into his arm.

'It won't take long.' He informed them. 'I got Abe to bring me some aconite. It's extremely fast acting.' His matter of fact statement spurred Lt Reece and Hanson onto action.

'Call 911!' The lieutenant yelled to Hanson, before turning to Jo.

'Detective, I-' She was cut off by a thud. 'What was that?' She asked, turning towards the sound. Hanson was standing next to the couch, holding his phone. Following his line of vision she turned again and saw… nothing. Henry had disappeared.

'He fell to the ground and then… then he was just gone!' Hanson was gabbling. 'There was a flash of light and then he-he vanished.' They both turned to Jo who turned to the doorway.

'We're just going to the river, Abe.' She called to him in the kitchen. To Hanson and Lt Reece she smiled.

'Who fancies a trip to the river?'

 **I only planned 4 chapters for this story but there is still more to come... This time there really will be only 1 more chapter! Hope you liked this update :) Don't forget to reviewwwwww!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I FINISHED IT! I'm actually really proud of this because I've been juggling spending time writing this and spending time writing my school speech and I managed to complete it relatively fast! Here ya go, enjoy:**

Jo drove to the river with Lt Reece in the passenger seat and Hanson in the back. Neither of them talked during the trip, and Jo was anxious to get to the river so that they could see that Henry really was alive, and that they hadn't imagined it.

Jo managed to get a park right near the river, partly due to the late time. It was past 8pm and most New Yorkers had headed home. Once parked Jo gathered up the clothes and towel Abe had given her and ran to the waterfront, dimly aware of Lt Reece and Hanson following her.

'Henry!?' She called, her voice echoing across the water. 'Where are you?' Abe had told her roughly where he would be, but Jo wasn't exactly sure where she would find him.

'Here.' A voice came from the bushes to her right. Turning, she made eye contact with a very wet, cold, and naked Henry. 'You took your time.' He said, talking the towel an clothes she held out. Jo rolled her eyes.

'Some people are never satisfied.' She said. 'Would you just hurry up and get dressed?' He grinned at her through the leaves, his teeth white in the darkness. Soon he was standing next to her, drying his hair with the towel. Hanson and Lt Reece were staring at him like he was a ghost, and Jo didn't blame them. Seeing someone die and then reappear… it was weird. Henry smiled at them.

'So, the explanation is good now?' He asked, referring back to their earlier conversation. Lt Reece nodded slowly, her eyes wide and confused.

'I understand your explanation now, but I don't understand why.' She said. Henry frowned.

'You don't understand why you understand my explanation?'

'No.' The lieutenant shook her head. 'I don't understand why you don't die.' Henry gave a short chuckle before replying.

'I don't understand my curse either. It just happens and there is nothing I can do about it.

'So you're over 200 years old?' Hanson asked, an incredulous look on his face.

'Yes, I'll be 236 in September.' Henry replied. 'I know it's hard to believe but I haven't aged since I was shot in 1814 when I was 35. I will be 35 forever, I guess.'

After picking Henry up for the river they had come back to Jo's house. Lt Reece had left earlier, after Henry had asked her not to tell anyone else of his secret. Hanson however had remained. He had questions for Henry.

'And Abe knows of your condition?'

'Yes. He found out when he was quite young. His mother and I hadn't wanted to tell him until he was slightly older, but we felt the time was right.' Henry smiled at the memory. Abraham had confronted him when he was around 10, asking why he never looked older, like his friends fathers. He and Abigail hadn't planned to tell him until he was 16 but with him beginning to ask questions they decided to explain his condition to him.

'Wait, you and his mother? You knew Abe when he was growing up?' Hanson frowned.

'I knew him very well when he was a child. Not so much when he was a teenager, but I think that's the same for most parents.' Henry replied.

 _Of course._ Hanson thought. _He's Abe's father. I always thought maybe it was the other way around, they always seem so at ease with each other._

Hanson had told Karen, his wife, he was working on a case and would be late, and asked Henry questions until around 11pm.

'I've run out of questions.' He said with a laugh as he stood up. 'And I should probably be getting home now anyway.'

As Jo showed him to the door Henry sagged in relief.

 _They believed me. Both of them._ The relief that engulfed him was immense. It swept over him before crashing down, surrounding him, making him feel safe. 'They both believed me.' He said out loud as Jo walked back into the room. She raised an eyebrow in surprise at him.

'Well duh. They saw you disappear.'

'True.' Henry shrugged. 'But you forget I'm used to people locking me up when I tell them.' Jo sat on the couch and leant against Henry, her warmth reassuring him that he was here, in the present, not in the past.

'Know that my secret is out, do you think… you know… I have feelings for you, Detective.' Henry fiddled with a lock of Jo's hair nervously. She batted his hand away, sitting up.

'Don't call me that! I don't call you doctor.' She bit her lip. 'And I know it was me who started all this when I kissed you in the shop, but…' She trailed off uncertainly. 'I'm not sure if I'm ready for another relationship, after Sea-Sean' her voice shook slightly on his name. She gathered herself and continued. 'After Sean. I still miss him.'

Henry pulled Jo back down until she was leaning on him again, and this time it was his warmth that reminded her she was in the present, not the past.

'I still miss Abigail.' He said quietly. 'I know what it's like, Jo. I'm here for you. But I think Sean, and Abigail, would want us to move on. Be happy. Live life. Abigail will always be in my heart, but there is room there, in my heart, for you as well.'

Jo smiled against his chest.

'You're right. Like always.'

The kiss, when it came, was worth the wait for Henry. Worth the stress and worth the terror of having to tell three people his secret.

 **It's finished. C'est fini. Finisimo! (By the way I have no idea if that actually is a word). My next story won't be posted on here for a while yet because of exams and stuff :( But I have an idea for it! And I'm really excited for it ;)**

 **Also I made a tumblr- it's about my life and Forever and just stuff in general. If you wanna follow me my username is slowlyfadingdaydream. I currently have no followers so I would greatly appreciate it if you could follow me... I'll follow back :)**

 **Love you guys and I hope you enjoyed this story and hopefully I'll have my next story up soonish... no promises**


End file.
